The Real You
by Evanthe Beelzenef
Summary: Rewrite. Jiwanya telah lama hilang dan Kaname tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok yang berhasil menghangatkan hatinya dua belas tahun yang lalu. Apa yang terjadi? Check this out. Please review...


**Disclaimer  
**Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warning  
**Oneshoot, typo bertebaran, bahasa berantakan, OOC, sho-ai, garing, geje, dan abal...

* * *

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Please enjoy... ^^

* * *

**~The Real You~  
**

* * *

Kaname berdiri di hadapan sebuah bangunan berlantai tiga di _Cross Academy_. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah sebuah jendela di lantai tiga. Pikirannya tengah berkecamuk untuk memutuskan apakah ia harus naik ke sana atau tidak.

Angin malam berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Membuat rambut coklatnya menari-nari dengan indah sampai mereka kembali terjatuh menyentuh bahunya saat angin itu menghilang. Daun-daun kering berputar di dekat kakinya.

Selama seminggu terakhir ini ia selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Keluar ketika kelasnya sedang berlangsung dan berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti saat ini setiap malam dengan kepala menengadah ke arah jendela di lantai tiga yang lampunya tak pernah menyala saat ia tiba di sana.

Ia yakin jika anggota _Night Class_ yang lainnya pasti sudah menyadari keganjilan yang ada pada dirinya belakangan ini. Namun mereka terlalu takut untuk mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Dan ia tidak peduli.

Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemuinya. Bukan masalah sulit bagi seorang vampir untuk naik ke tempat dengan ketinggian seperti itu. Saat sampai di atas, ia membuka jendelanya dengan perlahan, membuat derak kecil saat engselnya bergerak.

Dan ia melihatnya. Seseorang terbaring dengan damai di sana. Seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang telah membuat hatinya merasa hangat.

Kaname masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun saat sol sepatunya bersentuhan dengan lantai. Ia menghampiri sang pemuda dan berlutut di tepi ranjangnya.

Ia menatap wajah seorang Zero Kiryuu yang ekspresinya seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Kaname tersenyum getir melihat keadaannya. Ia menarik tangan Zero mendekati wajahnya kemudian mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Kapan ini akan berakhir?" bisiknya. "Kapan aku bisa melihat kedua bola mata indahmu lagi?"

Ini sudah hari ke tujuh semenjak Zero bersikap aneh dan tiba-tiba pingsan di hadapannya. Dan keadaannya yang seperti ini membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Ia benar-benar khawatir.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul. Kaname tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Memaki kebodohannya.

Seharusnya rencananya untuk melindungi Yuuki berjalan lancar. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah terjatuh pada pemuda yang terbaring di hadapannya sekarang karena ia hanyalah pionnya. Benar, pion yang akan ia buang ketika semua rencananya terlaksana. Tapi mengapa sekarang keadaan justru berbalik? Bukankah ia mencintai Yuuki?

Semakin lama ia melihat Zero, semakin sering mereka bertemu, dan semakin dalam Kaname mengenal kepribadian pemuda itu, ia tak bisa menghentikan perasaan yang bergejolak di dadanya.

Awalnya ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Namun lama kelamaan, akhirnya ia mengerti. Ia jatuh hati padanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu 12 tahun yang lalu.

Meskipun itu hanya pertemuan sepihak dan Kaname hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Namun bocah itu berhasil menghangatkan hatinya. Sedangkan perasaannya untuk Yuuki tidak lebih dari kasih sayang seorang kakak untuk adiknya. Ya, tidak lebih dari itu. Dan yang sangat disayangkan, ia terlambat menyadari perasaannya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda antara Zero yang 12 tahun lalu ditemuinya dengan Zero yang pertama kali dibawa ke _Cross Academy._ Ia merasakan aura-aura asing di sekelilingnya. Namun ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Bangunlah..., kumohon bangunlah..."

Ia menggenggam erat tangan pemuda pucat di hadapannya. Merasa takut kehilangan sensasi lembut saat kulit mereka bersentuhan jika ia melepaskannya.

"Kapan ini semua akan berakhir?" pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari mulutnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Kaname merasakan jari-jari Zero bergerak dalam genggamannya. Kepalanya yang semula tertunduk lesu langsung mendongak.

"Zero?"

Wajahnya menatap penuh harap agar pemuda di hadapannya segera membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan tak lama kemudian harapannya benar-benar terjadi. Kaname tersenyum.

"Zero!" ucapnya lebih antusias. Bahkan Kaname tidak menyadari kalau ia baru saja memanggil Zero dengan nama depannya. Namun ia segera tersadar bahwa pemuda yang baru saja ia panggil namanya itu kemungkinan memakinya dengan kasar saat ia melihat ada vampir di hadapannya. Terutama jika vampir itu adalah orang yang paling ia benci.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali aku tersadar?" desis Zero pelan. Sangat pelan sampai tak akan terdengar oleh manusia normal namun tidak bagi Kaname.

Pemuda bersurai perak itu tampak bingung melihat ada orang lain berlutut di sisinya dengan ekspresi bahagia yang tak bisa ia gambarkan. Iris _amethyst_nya bergerak-gerak ke setiap sudut ruangan yang bisa ia lihat dan berhenti tepat di mata yang sewarna dengan darah milik Kaname. Entah mengapa ruangan ini terasa asing sekaligus familiar untuknya. Kaname terkejut ketika ia tidak mendapatkan tatapan benci dari pemuda yang satu ini.

Zero mendudukan dirinya dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Maaf...," ucapnya pelan. Kaname mengerutkan alisnya mendengar itu. Mata mereka bertemu. "Tapi, bisakah kau menjelaskan siapa dirimu dan di mana aku berada?"

Mata Sang _Pureblood_ melebar sempurna sementara jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Dadanya sesak mendengar sebaris pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut sang malaikat tak bersayap di hadapannya. Apakah itu berarti..., ia telah melupakannya? Apa itu berarti..., ia sama sekali tidak ada dalam ingatannya sekarang?

Zero menyadari ekspresi tidak nyaman yang ditunjukkan orang di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

"Zero, kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" tanya Kaname, berharap bahwa semua ini hanya pura-pura belaka.

Namun respon yang diberikan oleh pemuda di hadapan Kaname ini lebih mengejutkannya lagi.

"Eh?" hening sejenak sebelum tawa lembut keluar dari mulut Zero. Ia malah tertawa. Zero benar-benar tertawa di hadapannya. Tawa lembut yang tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaannya.

"Apa yang lucu?" dahi Kaname berkerut dengan ekspresi seperti kucing kecil yang tersesat. Kurasa wajahnya terlalu kejam untuk dianalogikan sebagai kucing. Aah..., lupakan hal itu.

"Ahahahaha...," Zero memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti tertawa. "Ahaha..., ah, maafkan aku. Hahaha..., maaf, tapi sepertinya kau salah orang."

Kaname menautkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu. Aku yakin kau bukan Ichiru, dan di tempat ini orang yang memiliki rambut perak dan mata _amethyst_ hanya kau."

"Secara teknis itu benar. Tapi aku bukan Zero."

Kaname mulai merasa tidak enak dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Di mana anak itu? Siapa kau?" aura di ruangan itu berubah berat seketika. "Tolong jangan bercanda. Kau tahu, selama seminggu ini anak itu membuatku gila!"

"Kemarilah, aku akan memberitahumu semua yang aku tahu..., setelah kau memberitahuku siapa kau dan tempat apa ini," ucap Zero sembari menggeserkan tubuhnya dan memberi gestur agar Kaname duduk di sampingnya.

Tanpa Kaname sadari, dirinya mengangguk dan duduk di samping Zero. "Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau tidak ingat apa pun."

"Memang benar."

Mata sang _Pureblood_ berkilat untuk sepersekian detik sebelum Zero menyadarinya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat di dadanya. "Jadi..., kau... tidak mengingatku?"

Zero mendesah lelah menghadapi sosok di hadapannya. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Aku Kuran Kaname dan kau sekarang berada di asrama _Sun Dorm_. Tempat ini bagian dari _Cross Academy_. Tempat kau bersekolah."

"Jadi begitu," ucap Zero lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang kau maksud. Atau mungkin kau pernah bertemu dengannya tapi hanya sesekali saja."

"Lalu intinya?" timpal Kaname tegas. Namun sedikit banyak kalimat pertama yang ia dengar tadi membuatnya heran. Bagaimana mereka bisa tidak pernah bertemu sementara Zero selalu berdiri di depan gerbang _Moon Dorm_ saat pergantian kelas.

"Bersabarlah sedikit. Jika kau ingin mengungkap sejarah, kau harus menyusunnya dari awal," ucap pemuda bersurai perak itu. "Namaku Ayami Maeda―"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Zero? Terlebih lagi, aku tidak melihat kau memiliki bagian tubuh perempuan."

Wajah Zero memerah mendengar perkataan Kaname. Ia menatapnya tajam. "Jangan bilang kau pernah mengintip?!"

"Well, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Dan kurasa itu ide yang bagus."

"..."

"..."

"Dasar mesum!" Ayami menatap horor sambil menggeser tubuhnya sejauh mungkin dari Kaname sebelum ia menghela napas panjang kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku adalah alternya. Umurku empat tahun lebih tua dari Zero."

"Kau tidak berniat mengatakan kalau Zero itu..." kini giliran Kaname yang menatapnya horor.

"Ya, Zero mengalami masalah dengan kepribadiannya," ujar kepribadian bernama Ayami seakan-akan mengerti dengan apa yang hendak dikatakan Kaname.

Kaname menggeleng tak percaya. Lalu di mana Zero yang asli? Jadi perasaannya selama ini ditujukan pada siapa?

"Tapi..., tapi aku pikir..."

"Tapi kau pikir selama ini kau bertemu dengan Zero? Apa aku benar?"

"Bagaimana bisa dia bukan Zero jika selama ini dia sendiri yang mengakui bahwa namanya adalah Kiryuu Zero?" Pangeran muda itu mengerang frustasi. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan kasar. "Katakan padaku bagaimana kau menyadarinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan itu terjadi, tapi kurasa itu terjadi saat tubuh ini berusia 10 tahun. Aku sering kehilangan ingatanku dan tiba-tiba berdiri di tempat yang tidak kukenali."

"Lalu di mana Zero sekarang?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya dan dengarkan saja aku!" perintah Ayami. "Sejauh ini aku menyadari ada empat kepribadian lain yang menghuni tubuh ini. Aku memang tidak pernah berkomunikasi secara langsung dengan mereka di alam bawah sadar. Kami berkomunikasi lewat surat. Setiap kepribadian selalu meninggalkan sebuah surat saat mereka mengendalikan tubuh ini. Masing-masing kepribadian mempunyai karakteristik tulisan yang berbeda. Itu caraku membedakan mereka."

Kaname mencerna sedikit demi sedikit penjelasan yang diberikan Ayami. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang belum terjawab berputar dalam kepalanya. "Apakah kau juga pernah berkomunikasi dengan Zero?"

"Aku tidak yakin apakah ia mengenalku atau tidak. Selama aku mengendalikan tubuh ini, aku hanya menemukan dua buah surat yang ditulis olehnya. Lagipula, kurasa tulisannya lebih cocok disebut diari daripada surat. Uh, bahkan aku tidak yakin apakah ia menyadari jika dirinya mengalami kelainan ini."

Ayami berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dulu aku sempat menjadi kepribadian utamanya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah aku tidak menguasai tubuh ini lagi. Rasanya itu sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihat dunia luar melalui matanya."

"Tunggu, mengenai surat yang tadi, bagaimana kau bisa yakin itu tulisan tangannya?"

"Karena dia menuliskan namanya sendiri di bagian akhir suratnya," jawab Ayami sedikit jengkel. "Dan mengenai pertanyaanmu tentang keberadaan Zero..., maaf, aku tidak tahu. Kurasa ia hanya muncul dua kali bersamaan dengan kedua surat yang ditulis olehnya. Dan itu sudah lama sekali. Yah, itu jika aku meruntut tanggal pembuatan surat dari masing-masing kepribadian."

Kaname tampak berpikir sementara Zero yang sekarang dihuni kepribadian bernama Ayami menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Kurasa anak itu sudah lama menghilang atau tertidur dengan damai," ucap Ayami dengan senyum sedih. "Tapi hipotesisku tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Zero pernah muncul sesekali dan bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, kan, aku sudah lama tidak menguasai tubuh ini lagi. Jadi aku tidak tahu perkembangannya."

Kaname menangkap senyumannya dan pikirannya mulai mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak tentang keadaan jiwa Zero yang sekarang entah di mana. Ia berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Zero yang asli.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang kutemui selama ini? Dia mengakui kalau namanya Zero Kiryuu."

"Oh, kurasa selama ini kau bertemu dengan Otsuki-kun. Dia memang seperti itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau Zero itu adalah dirinya. Dia mengetahui banyak kejadian seakan-akan memori milik Zero di_copy_kan padanya," jawab Ayami. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, Zero telah lama menghilang. Zu mengatakan kalau ia sudah mati."

Kaname berkali-kali menautkan alisnya mendengar penjelasan Ayami. "Zu?"

"Itu kepribadian lain yang menghuni tubuh ini. Dia hanya bocah berumur 11 tahun yang sering meracau tak jelas. Dua lagi adalah Ouji Kei, dan Ducan."

'_Itukah sebabnya aku selalu merasakan aura yang aneh padanya?'_ pikir Kaname.

"Lalu..., apa maksudmu tentang Otsuki-kun yang merasa kalau dia adalah Zero?"

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya?" Ayami mengusap dagunya. "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan pola pikirnya. Tapi, semenjak surat terakhir yang kami terima dari Zero, dia mulai merasa kalau dirinya adalah Kiryuu Zero. Pikiran mereka seakan-akan dihubungkan oleh sesuatu."

"Kau bilang kalian tidak pernah berkomunikasi di alam bawah sadar, kan? Mengapa mereka bisa terhubung?"

"Siapa yang tahu," Ayami mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau begitu, dari mana kau tahu kalau pikiran mereka terhubung?"

"Karakteristik tulisan mereka. Kemudian..., jurnal Otsuki-kun yang tak sengaja kutemukan. Isinya memiliki kemiripan dengan dua surat yang ditulis Zero. "

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Otsuki-kun menceritakan sebagian pikiran dan memorinya yang tiba-tiba kacau. Selain itu, aku sangat mengenali semua karakteristik tulisan kami. Dan tulisan Otsuki-kun semakin lama semakin mirip dengan milik Zero. Meskipun begitu, jika kau cermat membacanya, kau masih bisa membedakan mana tulisan Zero dan mana tulisan Otsuki-kun."

"Mengapa lama kelamaan kau terdengar seperti seorang psikolog bagiku?"

Ayami tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu..., apakah aku pernah mengenal wilayah ini sebelumnya, ya?"

"..."

"Jika begitu, seharusnya aku membawa dan menyimpan surat-suratnya di kamar ini dan aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu."

"..."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencarinya."

Ayami yang tengah menguasai tubuh Zero itu kini mengacak-acak isi kamarnya dengan cekatan. Ia membuka semua laci dan membongkar isinya. Kemudian ia beralih ke lemari pakaiannya. Terdapat banyak kotak di sana dan ia mengeluarkannya satu per satu.

"Kemarilah! Daripada kau diam, lebih baik membantuku mencarinya."

"Huh?"

Ayami memberikan _deathglare_ sebagai perintah agar Kaname membantunya mencari surat-surat itu. Entah mengapa Kaname merasa, meskipun Ayami adalah pribadi yang berbeda, tapi ia dan Zero memiliki kesamaan.

"Baiklah nona, tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu," Kaname berkata lalu meninggalkan ranjang tempat ia duduk tadi.

"Bantu aku membongkar isi kotak-kotak ini. Kalau tidak salah, aku menaruhnya di kotak kecil berwarna lavender yang terbuat dari kayu oak."

Mereka mulai mencari kotak yang dimaksud. Dan tak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara.

1 jam...

2 jam...

3 jam...

Zero yang dikuasai Ayami berkali-kali menyeka keringatnya. Ia mendesah lelah. "Huh..., tidak ketemu."

"Kau yakin, kau pernah mengambil alih di _Cross Academy_?"

"Ugh, entahlah. Tapi aku merasa pernah melakukan sesuatu di ruangan ini. Ditambah lagi..., sepertinya kita akan menghabiskan waktu sampai pagi jika terus mencari surat itu. Lebih baik kau beristirahat dan kembali kemari besok."

"Hei...," panggil Kaname. Ayami memberikan tatapan bertanya padanya. "Apa Zero benar-benar tak akan kembali?" Ayami menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku harap itu tidak benar. Kau tahu, saat Zu mengatakan bahwa Zero sudah mati, aku menangis. Aku tidak mau menerimanya."

"Mengapa?" tanya Kaname, Zero –uhm- maksudku Ayami menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Mengapa kau tidak mau menerimanya?"

"Mungkin karena aku menyayanginya. Kau tahu, aku selalu menemukan jejak air mata dan sedikit bercak darah di kedua suratnya. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kedua bola mata Kaname melebar untuk sepersekian detik. Jejak air mata? Bercak darah? Kau tidak berniat mengatakan kalau anak itu menulis dalam keadaan sekarat kan? Kaname mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat sampai menimbulkan garis-garis putih berbentuk bulan sabit di telapak tangannya. Ia merasa bersalah dan... marah. Tapi pada siapa? Orang yang menyiksanya atau pada dirinya sendiri?

"Di sana ia menceritakan potongan hidupnya. Setelah kematian orangtuanya, seseorang membawanya pergi dan menjadikannya budak. Apa kau bisa membayangkannya? Seorang anak menjadi budak di umurnya yang baru tujuh atau delapan tahun?!"

Kaname menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai ia merasakan cairan amis keluar dari luka yang digigitnya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Ayami penuh dengan emosi, seakan ia merasakan apa yang Zero rasakan. Dan itu mempengaruhi perasaannya.

"Saat itu ia sering mendapat pukulan, caci maki, dan hukuman yang tidak sebanding dengan kesalahan kecil yang dilakukannya. Bahkan ia mengatakan bahwa ia pernah dipukuli dan dicambuk sampai tidak bisa bergerak selama tiga hari. Ia memiliki sedikit masalah dengan paru-parunya gara-gara itu."

Ayami terus menceritakan semua hal yang ia tahu sementara Kaname hanya diam mendengarkan. Bahkan Kaname tidak menyadari ketika sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipinya.

Ternyata seorang Kaname bisa menangis, eh? Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menangis? Ia tidak ingat. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia menangis adalah ketika orangtuanya terbunuh saat bertarung dengan pamannya.

Seorang malaikat seperti Zero tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Kaname tidak menyadari jika air matanya yang berjatuhan semakin banyak. _'Ada apa denganku?'_ ia kembali ke dunia nyata saat mendengar isakan Zero -err- Ayami.

"Kau tahu, anak itu mengalami masa-masa sulit. Kupikir ia mengalami trauma berkepanjangan. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghidupkan semangatnya kembali," Ayami terisak di sela-sela ucapannya. Air matanya berjatuhan membasahi selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. "Bahkan..., bahkan dia..., dia meminta tolong dalam suratnya."

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

Ayami menatap Kaname sesaat sebelum tatapannya kembali ke bawah. "Dia... dia ingin... dia ingin seseorang... mengakhiri hidupnya. Dia dengan senang hati akan menerima itu."

Kaname benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Zero mengalami penderitaan lebih parah dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia hanya bisa diam mendengarkan baris demi baris kalimat yang diucapkan Ayami. Namun tiap kali suara Zero yang terdengar di telinganya, ia merasa jika anak itu tengah menceritakan kisahnya sendiri di hadapannya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam penyesalan.

"Secara logika, tidak mungkin ia memunculkan kepribadian-kepribadian lain dalam dirinya jika tidak ada pemicunya."

"Aku...," Kaname berkata. Namun ia tidak pernah melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Zero menyangkal semua kesakitan yang ia rasakan seakan-akan ia melihat orang lain yang merasakan hal itu. Mungkin itu yang menghubungkan pikirannya dengan Otsuki-kun."

Ia berhenti bicara dan terdiam cukup lama. Mata dan hidungnya memerah.

"Aku beruntung karena tidak pernah mengalami penganiayaan. Selain itu, kedua orangtuaku sangat menyayangiku. Membaca kedua suratnya membuatku berpikir betapa kejam dan tidak adilnya dunia ini. Saat aku membacanya, rasanya sakit sekali dan sangat sesak di sini," ia berkata sambil menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Jiwanya benar-benar hancur, orang-orang itu telah menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Sampai terasa sulit untuk menyatukan fragmen-fragmennya kembali."

"Jadi, aku..., aku berharap kau bisa membawa Zero kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku tidak peduli jika aku dan kepribadian lainnya menghilang karena sebelumnya kami memang tidak pernah ada. Aku hanya ingin anak itu bahagia. Kau tahu, ia sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Ia hanya ingin diterima lingkungannya dan mendapatkan kasih sayang."

Kini Kaname merasa tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. "Jika yang kau katakan itu benar, lalu..., ditujukan untuk siapa perasaanku selama ini?"

"Kau bingung dengan perasaanmu?Kalau begitu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau menyukaiku?" Kaname menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Bagaimana dengan Otsuki-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahuinya, Kaname."

Entah mengapa, mendengar nama depannya diucapkan oleh pemuda itu meskipun yang menghuninya sekarang bukanlah Zero bisa membuat hatinya sedikit hangat. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum setipis jaring laba-laba.

"Kau tahu, rasanya sakit ketika kau tidak diterima oleh orang yang kau sayangi," ujarnya Ayami.

"Aku berpikir jika Zero yang sekarang adalah Zero yang sama dengan anak yang kutemui dulu. Tapi begitu aku mengetahuinya darimu..., aku merasa telah mengkhianatinya,"

"Siapa?" sebenarnya gadis itu sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi ia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut sang _Pureblood_.

Kaname menoleh ke arah Ayami. "Zero," entah mengapa ia kembali merasa hangat saat mengatakan nama itu.

"Tapi..., apakah kau yakin perasaanmu tidak akan berubah ketika bertemu dengan Zero nanti? Bagaimana jika Otsuki-kun juga menyukaimu? Kau akan menyakiti perasaannya."

Kaname menggeleng dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Hatinya masih sesak mengingat rangkaian kisah sosok yang ia cintai. "Aku tidak tahu. Jujur saja aku bingung. Tapi..., aku akan mencintai Zero."

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku satu hal," Ayami berkata. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dan Kaname nampak tenggelam ke dalam _amethyst_ indah yang dimiliki makhluk sempurna di hadapannya. Siapa pun yang kau temui nanti, kau akan berusaha untuk menyayangi mereka sebagaimana kau menyayangi Zero."

"Aku mengerti, akan kulakukan," ujar Kaname, ia tersenyum hambar menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Zero. "Kau tahu, rasanya sakit ketika aku tahu bahwa orang yang selama ini ada di dekatku bukan Zero yang kutemui dua belas tahun yang lalu."

Zero yang dihuni oleh Ayami tersenyum. "Kurasa ini sudah saatnya aku pergi, aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan muncul lagi. Jadi, selamat tinggal. Semoga berhasil, Kaname."

"Tunggu dulu!"

Zero mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tatapan benci muncul di matanya saat melihat musuh bebuyutannya itu ada di kamarnya.

"Kiryuu-kun?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?! Menjauh dariku! Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!" pemuda itu memberontak saat Kaname memegang lengannya.

"Kurasa kau Otsuki-kun?" mata Zero melebar mendengarnya. "Kau Otsuki-kun, kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Zero mendecak sebal.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'," Kaname menimpalinya dengan tawa kecil. _'Yang manapun kau, __kurasa __perasaanku akan tetap sama.'_

Hal itu membuat Otsuki yang kini mengendalikan tubuh Zero mendongakkan kepalanya, merasa terkejut sekaligus tertarik karena ia belum pernah melihat Kaname tertawa dengan... tulus.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau sadar juga. Kau tahu, aku hampir gila karena memikirkanmu siang dan malam. Sekarang waktunya kau istirahat. Aku yakin kondisimu belum begitu stabil."

"Kepalamu tidak terbentur, kan, Kuran-senpai?" sang _Pureblood_ hanya tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

Kaname meraih dagu Zero dan mencium bibir pemuda bersurai perak itu dengan cepat. "Untuk saat ini..., kumohon tetaplah berpura-pura menjadi Zero, Otsuki-kun," bisiknya di telinga pemuda itu, kemudian ia menghilang. Meninggalkan tubuh yang kini dihuni oleh kepribadian bernama Otsuki itu diam mematung sebelum akhirnya tersadar dengan mata membulat sempurna dan...

"KURAAAAAN! MATI KAU!"

~end~

* * *

DID : Dissociative Identity Disorder a.k.a kepribadian ganda.

Hontou ni gomenasai, author dodol ini salah kasih info. *menggelundungkan diri ke sawah*

Saya edit fanfict ini karena banyak kekurangan... hyuk hyuk... dan saya pikir judul yang kemarin tidak cocok, jadi saya menggantinya.

Terimakasih telah berkunjung dan membaca fic saya, silakan isi kotak review di bawah untuk memberikan komentar, kritik, dan sarannya agar saya tahu pikiran para reader setelah membaca fic saya. I really need a concret review…

With Love,

_Evanthe Beelzenef_


End file.
